Cyclopian Guard
|Race = Robots |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |FamConnect = Big Gete Star (creator) Cooler (boss) Meta-Coolers (comrades) Guide Robo (comrade) }} Cyclopian Guards (ロボット兵)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 are robots that appear in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. Cyclopian Guards were created by the Big Gete Star and serve as a part of Cooler's army while attacking New Namek.[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz06.php?m=09&id=dbz06#link Daizenshuu 6, 1995] Overview Cyclopian Guards appear to all have the same appearance: each are a white, gray and blue combination of colors. They are very large in size (roughly twice the size of Piccolo), have heavily armored bodies, large torsos with elongated shoulder plates, small heads with one large, red eye (hence the "cyclop" in the name Cyclopian), long arms with transforming appendages (used for gripping and fighting), as well as feet that can be used to simply walk or skid across ground. According to Meta-Cooler, the Cyclopian Guards are mute and deaf, meaning trying to reason with them is useless, although he implies that it would still have been useless even if they were not deaf/mute. History ‎Cyclopian Guards are attacking Namekians when the Z Fighters arrive on New Namek. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin battle with the guards while Goku picked up his fight with Meta-Cooler. During the battle, Piccolo realizes that the guards are made with incredibly hard metals, and instructs Gohan and Krillin to focus all of their energy on their point of attack. Once this is realized, they have no problem easily piercing the armor of the Cyclopian guards. Because of their sheer numbers, Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe are all eventually captured. After being pounded by thousands of bullets, Piccolo eventually uses a powerful ki explosion to obliterate all of the remaining guards, and heads off to find the others. Power The Cyclopian Guards are all very strong, each being able to swat Gohan and Krillin around, as well as put up a decent battle against Piccolo, who had previously fused with Kami. They are able to transform their right arms into blasters, coils, and machine guns. They also have a mechanized release that contains giant nets used for capturing the opposition. All are seen being able to fly. Arsenal *'Hikou' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Blaster' – The ability to shoot rays from their arms. Used to attack an unnamed Namekian Warrior. *'Super Tech Gatling' (スーパーテックガトリング) – The ability to pull out a machine gun and fire it at the enemy. Used at short-range against Piccolo in the movie, and named in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Cannon' – The ability to pull out a cannon and fire it at the enemy. Used against Gohan and the other Z Fighters. *'Arm Extension' – The ability to elongate their arms. Used to attack Piccolo with their Machine Guns at short-range. *'Bear Hug' – A torture hold used against Krillin. *'Net' – The Cyclopian Guards can throw nets from their arms in order to capture their prey. Video game appearances Cyclopian Guards are playable characters in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *The Cyclopian Guards, as well as God Guardon from Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, share a resemblance with the Pirate Robot from Dragon Ball. In addition, the Cyclopian Guards could be defeated by an opponent focusing their power into one point of attack, much like the Pirate Robot. Gallery See also *Cyclopian Guard (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Movie Characters Category:Mute villains Category:Robots Category:Villains